Pengalaman Kurapika Dikira Perempuan
by omgitsuru
Summary: Kumpulan cerita Kurapika yang sialnya sering kali dikira perempuan XD Final Chapter: Gon & Killua
1. Leorio

Fanfic pertama yang pakai akun ini :) Sebenernya jaman SMA dulu gw udah jadi author di sini dan udah bikin beberapa fanfic One Piece, tapi masuk kelas 3 jadi berhenti sama sekali^^ Sekarang udah jadi mahasiswi tingkat akhir, kangen juga ngepost di fandom anime lagi. Apalagi sekarang lagi _hot_-_hot_-nya nostalgila salah satu anime kesayangan _Hunter x Hunter_, yo wes lah langsung aja ke TKP~

* * *

**1. Leorio**

Siang itu, kapal berukuran sedang yang mengangkut para calon peserta Ujian Hunter ke-287 berlayar menuju pemberhentian selanjutnya. Terlihat di depan mata Leorio sebuah pulau unik yang bentuknya persis seperti ikan paus.

"Wah, jadi itu yang namanya..."

Leorio melirik ke arah kanannya. Seseorang berwajah manis (tapi serius) yang mengenakan setelan putih dengan tabard biru sebagai pelengkap sedang melihat pemandangan yang sama dengannya.

"Permisi, Nona," panggil Leorio kepada orang itu. "Apa benar pulau itu yang namanya-"

"Pulau Whale. Pulau yang terlihat seperti punggung ikan paus, merupakan pulau tempat transit para nelayan setelah mereka berlayar mencari ikan di laut, biasanya juga menjual hasil tangkapan mereka di sana. Hanya sedikit warga asli yang benar-benar bermukim di sana."

Tanpa ditanya lebih lanjut, orang itu sudah menjawab panjang lebar pertanyaan Leorio. Dengan nada ketus dan wajah jutek.

"Um... terima kasih?" balas Leorio agak kesal.

"Sama-sama. Dan saya _bukan nona_," tekan orang itu dengan suara bass terbaik miliknya.

Leorio hanya garuk-garuk kepala saat si manis nan jutek itu pergi meninggalnya untuk kembali ke dalam anjungan kapal.

"Barusan orang yang tadi itu... laki-laki?"

* * *

Hmm, selanjutnya siapa yaa yang salah sangka setelah Leorio? XD


	2. Kikyou Zoldyck

Based on 'Zoldyck Special' episode, dengan gubahan di awal dan akhir cerita. Kurang tau sih itu dari radio show atau ada drama CD-nya sendiri, hehe... Mp3 + translation-nya bisa dicek di livejournal-nya willeke4439^^

**2. Kikyou Zoldyck**

Kurapika dan Gon sedang berada di taman kota, menunggu Leorio yang sedang membeli sesuatu. Mereka bertiga beristirahat dari latihan intensif mereka dalam rangka membuka Gerbang Penguji milik keluarga Zoldyck.

"Leorio lama sekali ya..." Gon mengeluh.

"Tau gitu tadi kita ikut dia saja ya, daripada bosan menunggu seperti ini," Kurapika mengamini keluhan Gon.

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang ibu-ibu bersama dengan anaknya, menghampiri kedua pemuda itu.

"SELAMAT SIAAAANG~! Hari yang cerah yaaa~!"

Ibu-ibu itu mengenakan gaun berenda warna ungu, lengkap dengan topi lebar dan kipas berbulu berwarna senada. Tapi yang bikin aneh, wajahnya dibalut perban dan matanya ditutup oleh visor elektronik mirip yang dipakai oleh tokoh Cyclops dari X-Men.

"Ah, um, ya, cerah ya~" Kurapika bingung menghadapi si ibu aneh yang tiba-tiba sok akrab dan heboh sendiri itu.

"Kurapika, siapa tante-tante ini?" tanya Gon polos.

"Aku juga belum pernah lihat..." bisik Kurapika.

"Di hari yang cerah seperti ini, rasanya jadi seperti ingin mencuci baju atau melakukan pembunuhan massal yaa~ OHOHOHOHO~"

"Eh- Ng, iya ya, ahahahaha," Kurapika tertawa dengan paksa.

"Ngomong apa sih, Kurapika?!" Gon makin heran.

"Psst, ibu ini sepertinya salah paham dengan sesuatu. Sebaiknya kita ikuti saja percakapan beliau."

"Aduuh~ Putranya lucu sekali ya~" kata ibu itu sambil menunjuk ke arah Gon.

"P-Putra?!" Kurapika shock.

"Umurnya berapa~?"

"D-Dua belas tahun," jawab Gon.

"Ya ampun~ Berarti kamu lebih tua dari Kalluto-chan, ya~ Maukah kamu berbaik hati untuk menemaninya bermain~?"

"Oh, ga apa-apa sih."

"SYUKURLAAH~ Kalluto-chan~ Sana main bersama onii-chan~"

"Baiklah, Ibunda," jawab anak kecil berambut bob pendek yang mengenakan kimono tersebut.

"Kalo gitu, ayuk! Umm... Mau main pasir?" tanya Gon ramah sambil berjalan bersama anak yang bernama Kalluto tersebut.

"OHOHOHOHO~ Anak-anak itu cepat sekali akrab yaa~ Hal yang bagus, bukan~"

"I-Iya..." dalam hati Kurapika iri pada Gon karena bisa lepas dari ocehan tante-tante aneh itu.

"Tapi Anda... Dengan anak itu tidak terlihat jauh berbeda ya umurnya? Umur berapa punya anaknya?"

"Bukan- Saya... tidak ingat pernah melahirkan Gon..."

Tante itu terlihat shock. "Ma-MAAFKAN SAYA!"

"Hah?" Kurapika lebih heran lagi.

"Sepertinya saya telah menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak saya tanyakan. Tidak apa-apa tidak usah dijawab~ Kita semua memang memiliki kondisi masing-masing~"

"T-Tapi saya sebenarnya-"

"Tapi... Anda dengan anak itu tidak mirip, ya... Warna rambut dan warna matanya juga berbeda..."

"Itu... Umm, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya, ya?"

"Maaf kalau boleh tau, orang yang seperti apa ya suami anda?"

"Um, saya tidak punya suami..."

Sekali lagi tante itu terlihat shock. "Ma-MAAFKAN SAYAAA!"

"HAH?" Kurapika bahkan lebih heran lagi.

"Lagi-lagi saya menanyakan hal yang seharusnya tidak saya tanyakan. Sepertinya anda telah melalui masa-masa rumit, ya... Saya bersimpati kepada anda..."

"Iya..." Kurapika sudah pasrah.

"Yo, Kurapika! Sudah lama menunggu? Hehe, maaf ya~" Leorio akhirnya kembali dari jadwal belanjanya.

"Oh~ Jadi ini pasangan anda, ayah dari Gon~? Anak itu memang lebih mirip ayahnya yaa daripada ibunya~" tante itu seenak jidatnya langsung mengambil kesimpulan.

"...heh?" Leorio yang baru tiba tentu heran. Kurapika mengedip-ngedipkan mata, tanda bahwa Leorio juga harus meladeni si tante. "O-Oh, iyaa saya ayahnya Gon, hahahahaha!" sambil melingkarkan lengannya ke pundak Kurapika.

"_Ara_~ Pasangan kumpul kebo yang sangat serasi yaa OHOHOHOHO~"

Kurapika hanya bisa memijit pelipisnya.

"GYAAAAAA!"

Terdengar jeritan Gon dari kejauhan. Ayunan yang dinaikinya berputar 360 derajat dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sepertinya Kalluto terlalu kuat mendorong ayunan tersebut.

"GON!" Kurapika dan Leorio dengan panik langsung menghampiri keduanya dan mencoba menolong Gon si bocah malang. Sedangkan si tante aneh kembali tertawa melihat pemandangan yang cukup mengerikan itu.

"OHOHOHOHO~ Kalluto-chan, jangan begitu yaa sama Onii-chan~~"

Kalau didenger langsung, kocak deh. Ibunya Killua bener-bener nganggep kalo Kurapika itu ibunya Gon loh XD


	3. Zeno Zoldyck

Yang ini juga dari 'Zoldyck Special', tapi banyak yang gw ubah supaya sesuai sama judul cerita ini^^ Sori yaa kalo malah jadi garing~

* * *

**3. Zeno Zoldyck**

"_Pada jalur 2 akan segera masuk Commuter Line tujuan Dentora~ Bagi calon penumpang harap memperhatikan langkahnya saat akan memasuki gerbong. Terima kasih."_

Seorang kakek berambut perak memperhatikan gerbong kereta yang baru datang tersebut dengan ragu. Beliau ditinggal berdua saja dengan cucu kesayangannya, Killua, oleh keluarganya untuk berbelanja ke mall. Karena tetap ingin ikut (dan tidak mau diajak main video game oleh Killua), maka Beliau nekat kabur naik kereta walaupun sebenarnya tidak tahu arah. Bahkan tadinya tidak mengerti cara beli tiket.

"Dasar mereka, memperlakukan orang tua seperti itu! Baiklah, saya pergi sendiri saja ke sana! Hmmm, kereta yang mana, ya? Yang ini kali ya?"

Beliau pun memasuki gerbong kereta. Semua tempat duduk terlihat penuh oleh penumpang. Yang berdiri pun cukup banyak, mengingat hari itu adalah hari libur sehingga banyak yang berwisata menggunakan kereta.

Tiba-tiba di depan Beliau ada seorang penumpang yang berdiri.

"Permisi, Kek."

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"Silahkan duduk di sini," orang itu menawarkan tempat duduknya dengan ramah.

"Baik sekali kamu. Terima kasih. Tapi, saya ini masih muda, jadi jangan perlakukan saya seperti orang tua!" _Lah tadi situ sendiri yang bilang dirinya orang tua -_-_

"T-Tidak usah berteriak seperti itu, Kek! Saya kan cuma menawarkan kebaikan saya!" Kurapika langsung bete.

"Makanya saya bilang itu tidak perlu. Kamu yang harusnya duduk!"

"Tidak, sebagai orang yang lebih muda saya tidak mau melakukan perbuatan tercela dengan tidak memberikan tempat duduk kepada orang tua. Nah, silahkan duduk!" Kurapika tetap teguh pada pendiriannya.

"Saya bilang saya ga mau!"

"Ngeyel banget ni orang tua."

"Kamu yang ngeyel!"

"Saya... ngeyel? Saya yang selalu berpikir jernih ini dibilang ngeyel?"

"Benar sekali! Kamu adalah nona muda yang sangat ngeyel!"

_Deg!_

"N-Nona... muda?"

Perempatan merah bertebaran di kepala Kurapika.

"Saya pikir Anda adalah orang tua biasa, makanya saya mau berbaik hati dengan Anda. Tapi kalau sudah begini, mau tidak mau Anda akan saya paksa untuk duduk!"

"Hmph, menarik sekali. Saya tidak akan main-main lho walaupun dengan wanita..."

Perempatan merah di kepala Kurapika semakin banyak.

"Pokoknya saya pasti akan buat Anda duduk!"

"Coba saja!"

Keduanya telah siap dengan kuda-kuda masing-masing untuk melakukan pertarungan untuk, err, menentukan siapa yang harus duduk.

Tiba-tiba...

"_Pemberhentian terakhir, pemberhentian terakhir. Mall Dentora~ Mall Dentora~"_

"Um, sepertinya ini pemberhentian terakhir..."

"Iya, ya..." sang kakek dan Kurapika sweatdrop bersama.

"_Periksa kembali barang bawaan Anda, jangan sampai ada yang tertinggal. Terima kasih."_

"Ha...ha... Hahaha..."

"Haha... Hahaha..." mereka berdua tertawa kikuk.

"Sekarang apa yang akan Kakek lakukan?"

"Saya mau nyusul keluarga saya ke dalam Mall."

"Wah, kebetulan. Saya juga mau nyari temen-temen saya di sana. Mau bareng?"

"Boleh, Mbak."

"Um... Saya ini laki-laki."

"...heh?"


	4. Pramuniaga

**4. Pramuniaga**

"Waah gaun ini bagus sekali! Kyaaa wedges yang itu lucu! Aku juga mau beli topi itu! Aku mau semua~!"

Setiap kali berbelanja, Neon Nostrade selalu heboh dan sulit dikontrol. Tak terbayang berapa jumlah belanjaan yang dia telah beli di department store tersebut. Dan semua barang itu bodyguard-nya lah yang membawanya. Kewalahan, itulah yang dirasakan mereka. Tak terkecuali Kurapika, salah satu bodyguard milik Neon.

Hari itu Kurapika sedang sial. Biasanya yang menemani boss-nya belanja adalah Senritsu dan Basho, tapi karena ditugasi oleh hal lain maka Basho tidak bisa ikut. Akhirnya Kurapika-lah yang menjadi tumbal penggantinya.

Kurapika mengikuti langkah ceria boss-nya dengan muka pasrah. Senritsu menepuk-nepuk lengan Kurapika untuk menenangkannya.

"Sabar ya, Kurapika. Memang sih ini merepotkan, tapi kan kita memang dibayar untuk menjaga dan menemaninya..." kata Senritsu sambil tersenyum. Kurapika membalas wanita kecil itu dengan senyum lemah.

"Ah! Aku lupaaa! Seharusnya aku ke lantai 6 untuk beli underwear! Tapi aku udah capek~~" keluh Neon sambil manyun. "Kurapika! Tolong belikan aku underwear ya~ Aku mau yang warnanya pink. Eh, kuning juga boleh. Biru, ungu, krem, aku mau yang warna-warni~!"

"E-Eh? Underwear...?" ulang Kurapika, tidak percaya.

"Iyaaa. Kamu ga budek, kan? Sana langsung ke atas! Kami nungguin di cafe sebelah sana yaa. Oh iya, ini kartu kreditnya," Neon meletakkan kartu kreditnya di tangan sang pengguna rantai.

"Tapi..." balas Kurapika lagi sambil melirik Senritsu. Memang untuk hal-hal seperti itu, lebih baik Senritsu yang mengurusnya. Senritsu kan perempuan! Sedangkan Kurapika?

"Biar saya saja yang membelikannya..." tawar Senritsu, seolah mengerti tatapan melas dari Kurapika.

"Ga boleh! Senritsu harus mendengarkan aku curhat. Sudah sana, Kurapika! Bye bye~" sahut Neon tak acuh sambil berjalan menuju cafe. Benar-benar orang yang suka seenaknya!

Senritsu menatap Kurapika, memberikan senyuman minta maaf. Kurapika menghela nafas, pasrah karena tidak ada pilihan lain.

Setelah sampai di lantai 6 dengan menggunakan lift, Kurapika langsung disambut dengan segala macam bentuk dan warna dari pakaian dalam wanita. Mulai dari kaos singlet sederhana sampai sesuatu yang tidak pantas lagi disebut underwear karena terlalu kecil dan tipis untuk menutupi area terlarang dari tubuh wanita. Wajah Kurapika agak memerah melihat pemandangan di sekitarnya.

Tanpa babibu lagi Kurapika langsung menuju counter untuk meminta bantuan dari salesgirl di sana. Dia tidak akan mau mencari-cari sendiri apa yang diminta boss-nya, huh!

"Permisi, saya mencari underwear yang berwarna pink," kata Kurapika kepada salesgirl yang tersenyum padanya.

"Oh, mau yang seperti apa, Nona? Kami memiliki berbagai macam pilihan model~"

"N-Nona, heh..." bisik Kurapika kesal, tanpa terdengar oleh sang salesgirl. "Um, yang model terbaru saja juga boleh..."

"Kami ada model bra dan panties terbaru, dengan aksen renda dan jaring yang menyatukan kedua item ini menjadi seperti satu one piece. Lihat, jaring-jaring ini membuatnya jadi semakin sexy, bukan~?"

"Ngg, i-iya... Yang itu boleh..."

"Ukurannya apa, Nona?"

"I-Itu..." _Mana kutahu!_ pikir Kurapika ketus. Dia lupa menanyakan hal itu pada Neon. "Saya kurang tahu..."

"Oh, tidak apa-apa~ Dilihat dari bentuk tubuh Nona yang langsing semampai seperti ini, walaupun tertutup oleh pakaian tebal yang Nona kenakan, sepertinya ukuran S sudah sangat pas!"

"Langsing semampai, heh..." Kurapika tidak tahu harus senang atau malah kesal dipuji seperti itu. Seharusnya itu hal yang bagus kalau dia memang benar-benar perempuan. Tapi kenyataannya kan berkata lain! _Yang bilang itu buatku siapa, hoi!_

"Tapi dilihat dari dada Nona yang agak rata, saya sarankan untuk menggunakan busa keluaran terbaru dari Victoria Secret ini supaya terlihat lebih berisi~" usul sang salesgirl tanpa rasa berdosa.

"T-Tidak usah. Saya juga beli yang warnanya kuning, biru, err pokoknya semua pilihan warna yang ada deh! Umm model yang itu dan itu juga saya beli semua warna!" tunjuk Kurapika asal pada model-model underwear yang lain di dekatnya.

"Baiklah~ Akan saya buatkan notanya, nanti silahkan Nona bayarkan di kasir sebelah sana~ Terima kasih banyak~!"

Akhirnya Kurapika keluar dari counter tersebut sambil membawa 3 tentengan berat berisikan pakaian dalam wanita warna-warni. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Susah banget dah nyari duit..."

* * *

Kurapika teringat sesuatu. Ia juga sepertinya perlu membeli pakaian dalamnya sendiri, karena miliknya banyak yang sudah usang dan sobek. Melihat counter underwear pria di seberangnya, Kurapika langsung menuju sana.

"Silahkan! Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanya sang salesman ramah.

"Saya mau beli yang ini ukuran S satu lusin, ya," Kurapika menunjuk model underwear yang sederhana. _Untuk stok sampai beberapa bulan ke depan kan lumayan,_ pikirnya. Terdapat beberapa macam warna netral untuknya. Putih, hitam, biru dongker, dan hijau army. "Tidak masalah warna yang mana saja, saya tidak keberatan."

"Baiklah, akan segera saya bungkuskan," sang salesman langsung sigap membungkus barang-barang yang Kurapika mau.

Setelah membayarkan sejumlah uang, Kurapika diberikan bungkusan tersebut oleh sang salesman.

"Terima kasih telah membeli di toko ini. Wah, baik sekali ya, Nona secantik Anda tidak malu dan mau membelikan pakaian dalam pria untuk orang lain," kata sang salesman polos. "Semoga datang kembali!"

Kurapika menepuk jidatnya sendiri sambil berlalu.

"Kukira aku akan aman berada di dalam toko underwear genderku sendiri, tapi ternyata aku salah..."

* * *

A few more chapters to go! :D


	5. Nobunaga & Phinks

Warning: karakter-karakternya OOC nih. Maaf ya~

* * *

**5. Nobunaga & Phinks**

"Hey Phinks, kita ngaso di kafe sebelah sana, yuk. Gw denger itu _maid cafe_ yang baru buka."

"Seriusan? Wah, asik. Udah lama gw ga dihibur sama cewe-cewe unyu. Tiap hari pasti ketemunya sama Machi, Shizuku, atau Pakunoda yang langsung berubah judes kalo diajakin jalan..." curhat Phinks.

"Pukpuk, bro. Makanye gw ajak elu ke sana... Yuk dah." _Ini kenapa jadi bahasa pasar, deh? Author juga heran -_-_

Ketika memasuki kafe, kedua pria super kuat itu langsung disuguhi pemandangan yang indah. Interior kafe terlihat warna-warni dan cozy, tidak lupa bertebaran para _maid_ yang pastinya hampir mengalahkan keunyuan Shizuku.

"_Irrashaimase, goshujin-sama_~!" seorang maid langsung menyambut mereka dengan gaya centil. "Meja untuk berapa orang?"

"Dua~" Nobunaga dan Phinks kesengsem oleh si maid cantik berambut merah.

"Baiklah, silahkan ikuti saya~" kata sang _maid_ sambil menunjukkan meja untuk mereka berdua. "Silahkan duduk. Nanti akan ada _maid_ yang melayani _goshujin-sama_ dalam memesan menu kami. Selamat menikmati~!"

Sang _maid_ pamit meninggalkan dua pentolan Genei Ryodan tersebut. Mereka agak sedikit kecewa.

"Yaah kirain si eneng itu yang bakal ngeladenin kita..." Nobunaga manyun.

"Kali aja ada yang lebih cantik lagi," harap Phinks sambil mesem-mesem.

Benar saja, tak lama mereka menunggu, sudah ada seorang _maid_ lagi yang menghampiri mereka.

"_I-Irrashaimasee_. Silahkan pilih menunya, _g-goshujin-sama_..."

Kedua pria itu menatap dalam-dalam _maid_ yang baru saja meletakkan daftar menu di meja mereka.

Gadis itu mengenakan _maid costume_ berwarna biru langit dengan aksen renda-renda putih, potongan roknya cukup pendek untuk memamerkan paha mulus dari si gadis. Rambutnya pirang pendek, matanya hitam kelam, kulitnya putih sebersih susu vanilla, dan pipinya merona pink tampak malu-malu.

"Wanjrit! Geulis banget, nih!" bisik Phinks pada Nobunaga, tapi cukup keras hingga terdengar oleh sang _maid_.

"Bener kata elu, kita dapet yang bahkan lebih bening lagi!" Nobunaga terkekeh-kekeh.

Sang _maid_ memejamkan mata, berusaha tabah. Ia teringat percakapannya dengan sang pemilik cafe beberapa jam yang lalu.

"_Yang benar saja!"_

_Pemuda bernama Kurapika itu berseru hampir tidak percaya dengan permintaan ekstrim dari temannya._

"_Beneran! Aku mohon bantuanmu, Kurapika! Salah satu pelayanku berhalangan hadir hari ini, sedangkan aku butuh sekali jumlah pelayan yang cukup karena kafeku selalu ramai..."_

"_Tidak bisa! Kenapa tidak merekrut wanita yang lain saja?"_

"_Aku hanya percaya padamu! Tidak sembarang orang bisa bekerja di kafeku ini..."_

"_Aku rela membantumu untuk hal lain, tapi tidak untuk yang ini!"_

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"'_Memangnya kenapa'? Kau pikir aku mau didandani seperti maid?"_

"_Tapi... Tidak akan ada yang sadar, Kurapika. Wajahmu bening dan tubuhmu langsing seperti perawan ting ting."_

_Kurapika memelototi temannya, Quarto, sang pemilik maid cafe yang baru buka di Yorkshin City. Quarto sudah banyak membantu Kurapika dalam banyak hal, termasuk meminjaminya uang dan memberinya tempat tinggal sementara sebelum ia direkrut menjadi bodyguard keluarga Nostrade._

"_Ayolah, Kurapika. Hanya untuk hari ini saja, kok... Aku janji akan memberikan upah yang lebih untukmu..."_

"_Bukan itu masalahnya, Quarto... Tapi... H-Harga diriku..."_

_Si pemuda berdasi kupu-kupu itu terdiam, kemudian menunduk malu._

"_Maafkan aku, Kurapika... Aku terlalu egois. Tak seharusnya aku memanfaatkanmu seperti itu..."_

_Kepala Kurapika terdongak melihat ekspresi lesu dari temannya. Lama-lama tidak tega juga dia. Lagipula, Quarto sudah sangat berjasa dalam menolongnya. Si pemuda cantik itu akhirnya menghela napas panjang._

"_Baiklah... Akan ku lakukan."_

_Aura Quarto kembali ceria setelah mendengar persetujuan dari Kurapika._

"_Yang benar? Syukurlaaah! Kau memang pahlawanku, Kurapika!"_

Kurapika tersadar dari lamunannya setelah mendengar suara-suara berisik dari dua pelanggannya.

"Halo, Neng? Dengar tidak? Kami pesan satu omurice, satu steak, dan dua _love_ juice," salah satu pelanggannya yang berpakaian seperti guru olahraga itu menyadarkannya.

"O-Oh, baiklah. Ada yang lain?"

"Sama satu lagi. Abang pesan cinta Neng buat Abang~" pria berambut hitam gondrong itu menggodanya, diiringi gelak tawa dari Phinks.

Dahi Kurapika berkedut karena kesal, tapi terpaksa ditahannya. Tanpa mengacuhkan godaan dari Nobunaga, Kurapika langsung mengambil daftar menu dari meja mereka.

"Terima kasih atas pesanannya, _goshujin-sama_. Akan segera saya antarkan. Ditunggu yach~" Kurapika berpose imut, seperti yang sudah diajarkan kepadanya sebelumnya. Padahal dalam hati sebenarnya dia ingin muntah.

"_Kawaii_~" kedua pria mesum itu tersepona, eh, terpesona oleh kemanisan Kurapika. Tidak ada yang sadar identitas Kurapika yang sebenarnya.

Lima belas menit kemudian, datanglah pesanan yang ditunggu-tunggu.

"_Goshujin-sama_, sebelum menikmati, perkenankan saya untuk memberi sedikit _magic_ pada hidangan ini."

"_Magic_?" tanya si gondrong heran.

"Benar sekali, semua hidangan di kafe ini harus diberi _magic_ dari kami supaya rasanya makin sedap~" bisa-bisa Kurapika mampu memenangkan piala Oscar sebagai aktor terbaik dengan kemampuan aktingnya ini.

"Hoo~ Mau liat mau liat!" seru Phinks sangat bersemangat.

Kurapika mengeluarkan botol sauce dari dalam kantongnya (?), lalu menuju samping kiri Phinks untuk mengambil piring berisikan omurice.

"_Ikimasu yo_~" Kurapika mengambil ancang-ancang. Ia akan menyemprotkan (?) saus sambal di atas omelet kekuningan itu. "_Oishikunaare_~ _Oishikunaare_~"

Ternyata ia menuliskan sebuah kata dengan saus sambal.

~もえ~

"Ugyaaa _kawaii_~~ _Moe_ tulisannya, Nobunaga!"

"Abang juga mau dikasih begituan donk, Neng!" si gondrong tidak mau kalah.

"Hmm kalau untuk steak, mantranya beda lagi…" Kurapika giliran menuju samping kanan Nobunaga. "Seperti ini. _Nyan nyan_! _Oishikuunyaaare_~!"

Nobunaga nyaris mimisan melihat si geulis menirukan suara dan pose seperti kucing.

"Tinggal _love_ juice-nya, yach," sekarang Kurapika berdiri di antara Nobunaga dan Phinks. "Untuk minuman ini, mantranya adalah…"

Kurapika berpose lagi. "_Love_," ia membuat tanda hati di dadanya dengan jari-jarinya, lalu berputar. "_Chuunyu_~!" tanda hati tersebut didekatkan ke kedua gelas tersebut, tak lupa satu kakinya diangkat sehingga memberikan pose _love attack_ yang sangat imut.

Nobunaga dan Phinks terpana, tidak bisa memberikan komentar apa-apa.

"Oke, tugasku mempermalukan diriku di sini sudah selesai," pikir Kurapika lega.

Tapi ternyata dia salah.

Belum sempat Kurapika beranjak dari tempatnya, Nobunaga dan Phinks sudah berdiri. Tangan Nobunaga secepat kilat meraih pinggang si maid, sedangkan lengan Phinks sudah dilingkarkan di bahunya.

"_Danchou_ tidak akan keberatan kan kalau kita membawa wanita cantik ini ke dalam markas?" si gondrong memberikan tatapan lapar kepada 'wanita' di pelukannya tersebut.

"Kau mau kan ikut bersama kami? Tenang saja, pasti akan sangat menyenangkan…" si pria berpakaian seperti guru olahraga itu mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Kurapika. Terlalu dekat.

"LEPASKAN!"

Tahu-tahu kedua pria itu sudah terpental jauh dari tubuh Kurapika. Sambil terengah-engah, Kurapika setengah berteriak kepada mereka. "Kalian pikir kalian siapa berani menyentuh-nyentuh tubuhku!"

Kalau bukan karena lensa kontak berwarna hitam yang ia kenakan, pasti matanya sudah berwarna merah sekali.

Kemudian Kurapika tersadar ketika banyak pelanggan dan pelayan yang melihat ke arah mereka. Kejadian itu tentu menyita perhatian mereka.

"E-Eh- _Ano_… M-Maafkan saya, _goshujin-sama_!" Kurapika berpura-pura minta maaf kepada kedua pelanggan mesumnya. "Anda tidak boleh menyentuh para _maid_ di sini, jadi tadi saya hanya membela diri saya."

Kurapika langsung berlari menjauhi mereka dan menuju ruang belakang. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Seandainya mereka anggota Genei Ryodan, sudah kubunuh mereka dengan rantaiku dari tadi!"

* * *

"Neng geulis yang tadi, kuat banget dia…" komentar Nobunaga sambil mengusap-ngusap bokongnya yang masih nyeri.

"Ga gw sangka ternyata dia adalah pengguna Nen. Tapi yang bikin gw takjub, tendangannya cukup kuat sampai mampu bikin kita berdua terpental. Elu kan tau kita ga gampang tumbang seperti tadi…" Phinks berpikir sejenak sambil memegang dagunya.

"Gw jadi makin pengen bawa dia ke markas. Dengan kekuatan seperti itu, siapa tahu Danchou mau merekrutnya jadi anggota baru!"

"Hmm… Besok saja kita balik lagi."

Keesokan harinya, mereka berdua kembali lagi ke kafe itu. Tapi alangkah kecewanya mereka ketika mereka tidak bisa lagi menemukan si gadis misterius itu.

Tidak tahu saja mereka kalau dalam waktu beberapa hari ke depan mereka akan kembali dihadapkan dengan gadis itu, hanya saja dengan wujud dan kondisi yang sama sekali berbeda.

* * *

Waduh, jadi malah serius nih endingnya hehe. Maksud gw sih cerita ini disesuaikan sama timeline cerita aslinya. Kejadian ini berlangsung sebelum acara auction diadakan dan Uvogin belum dibunuh Kurapika :D


	6. Panitia Lelang

**6. Panitia Lelang**

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau syaratnya harus seperti itu!" Killua misuh-misuh sendiri sambil berjalan kembali ke dalam hotel.

"Sejak kapan ya peserta acara lelang yang di bawah umur harus didampingi orang tua?" Gon ikut bete sambil berjalan di samping Killua. "Huh, padahal sudah rapi-rapi memakai jas seperti ini…"

"Hmm, mungkin karena penawaran anak di bawah umur tidak akan dianggap serius?" jawab si anak rambut perak sambil melempar tangannya ke belakang kepalanya. "_Che_. Menyebalkan."

"Bagaimana donk, Killua…? Kalau seperti ini, kita tidak akan bisa mendapat kesempatan untuk membeli game Greed Island…" ujar Gon lesu.

Tiba-tiba langkah Killua terhenti saat melihat Kurapika berjalan di hadapan mereka.

"Lho, kalian sudah kembali? Bagaimana pelelangannya? Berhasil mendapatkan game yang diinginkan?" tanya Kurapika ramah. Demam tinggi yang sebelumnya dideritanya terlihat sudah sembuh.

"Belum, nih~ Kami tersandung sebuah masalah…" Gon akan memulai curhatnya. Tapi kemudian dipotong oleh Killua.

"Kurapika! Kami butuh bantuanmu! Maukah kau ikut bersama kami kembali ke acara pelelangan?"

"Eh? Untuk apa?"

"Nanti setelah sampai sana akan kami jelaskan. Mau, ya? Yaa?" Killua mengeluarkan jurus mata anak kucingnya.

"Kenapa Kurapika harus ikut?" tanya si anak rambut jabrik dengan polos.

Killua memberi kedipan sebelah mata pada Gon. "Nanti kau juga tahu."

Kurapika yang tidak sadar akan maksud sebenarnya dari Killua menyanggupi permintaannya. Mereka bertiga pun kembali ke _hall_ tempat pelelangan akan diadakan.

Gon dan Killua kembali dipertemukan dengan si panitia lelang di pintu masuk.

"Kalian lagi, kalian lagi. Kan tadi sudah saya bilang, kalau mau masuk harus dengan orang tua!"

"Cih, ngerti kok. Sekarang kami membawa mami kami!" Killua menggelayut di lengan Kurapika. "Mami, tuh om itu nakal ga bolehin aku sama Gon masuk!"

Gon pun langsung mengerti maksud dan tujuan dari Killua membawa Kurapika ke sana.

"Iya, Mi! Masa tadi aku sama Killua dibilang anak nakal!" Gon menggandeng lengan Kurapika yang satu lagi.

"E-Eh? Hah?" Kurapika bingung setengah mati.

"Tuh, Om. Kami sudah bawa mami kami. Sekarang kami boleh masuk kan?" tanya Killua galak.

"Hmph. Apa benar Anda adalah ibu dari kedua anak ini?" tanya si panitia tidak percaya.

Gon dan Killua menatap Kurapika dengan _puppy eyes_ andalan mereka.

Kurapika kembali pasrah pada nasib.

"Ya, benar bahwa saya adalah ibu dari mereka. Kenapa tadi Anda tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk? Jangan main-main ya dengan saya. Saya ini bagian dari keluarga Nostrade. Anda tidak boleh macam-macam kalau tidak mau berurusan dengan saya."

Nyali si panitia langsung ciut diberi ancaman seperti itu. Apalagi tatapan Kurapika saat itu cukup menakutkan.

"M-Maafkan saya, Bu. Tadi saya hanya mengikuti aturan yang sudah ada. Bila Ibu ikut masuk ke dalam, kedua anak ini juga boleh, kok!"

"Memang sudah seharusnya," kepala Kurapika menengadah sombong.

Si panitia langsung membuka jalan untuk mereka bertiga. Gon dan Killua tidak lupa memeletkan lidah mereka ke si panitia malang. Setelah sudah sampai ke bagian yang cukup dalam, mereka pun akhirnya menghentikan akting mereka.

"Puas kalian?" tanya Kurapika manyun ke kedua bocah tengil itu.

"Kurapika kereen! Aku ga nyangka Kurapika jago akting!" seru Gon berbinar-binar.

"Hihihi… Sori ya, Kurapika. Sengaja ga aku kasih tahu di awal, karena pasti langsung kau tolak!"

"Iya lah! Kenapa bukan Leorio atau Senritsu saja yang kalian mintai tolong?"

"Karena tadi kaulah yang sedang lewat di hadapan kami. Seketika aku langsung dapat ide cemerlang~" ujar Killua sambil memberi tanda _peace_ dengan kedua jarinya.

"Paling tidak kau bisa bilang kalau aku ini ayahmu…"

"Tidak mungkin. Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Kurapika terlalu _girly_ untuk jadi ayah," Killua nyengir lebar.

Gon pun tertawa dibuatnya. "Lagian Kurapika kan pake rok, jadi lebih cocok kalo jadi ibu-ibu!"

Namun seketika tawa keduanya terhenti ketika di kepala mereka muncul benjolan besar hasil jitakan keras si pemuda cantik.

* * *

Next chapter is the last chapter! :D


	7. Gon & Killua

Yak. Karena si author udah kehabisan ide, magangnya udah selesai (2 bulan penuh perjuangan! *curhat*), dan mau mudik lebaran, jadi chapter ini adalah cerita terakhirnya si Kurapika yaa! :D

* * *

**7. Gon & Killua**

"Kurapika… Apa kau yakin?" tanya Senritsu khawatir.

"Ya, tidak ada cara lain. Aku sudah capek hidup seperti ini… Aku ingin orang-orang sadar!"

Kurapika mengatakan hal itu, walaupun matanya masih menunjukkan sedikit keraguan. Apakah ini memang cara yang paling tepat untuk mengakhiri semuanya?

"Sekali kau melakukannya, kau tidak akan bisa kembali seperti semula, lho. Paling tidak, tidak untuk waktu yang dekat ini…"

"Leorio, jangan membuatku tidak yakin! Kau seharusnya mendukungku!"

"Iya iya… Ya sudah kalau itu memang keputusanmu…"

Kurapika memejamkan matanya. "Senritsu, _onegaishimasu_."

Kurapika melirik gunting di tangan Senritsu sekali lagi sebelum kembali memejamkan mata.

"Baiklah… Akan kumulai…" Senritsu pun memulai ritual keramat yang diinginkan Kurapika.

* * *

"_Nee_, Gon…" tanya Killua pelan.

"Kenapa, Killua? Kok ngomongnya sambil bisik-bisik gitu sih?"

"Pssssstt! Jangan keras-keras…" si bocah rambut perak memperingatkan sahabatnya. "Nanti terdengar…"

"Hee? Terdengar apa?" tanya si bocah rambut jabrik, sekarang dengan bisik-bisik mode ON.

"Kau pernah ga sih penasaran sama Kurapika?"

"Penasaran kenapa?"

"Kalau Kurapika itu sebenarnya…" Killua jeda sebentar. "Sebenarnya… Laki-laki atau perempuan?"

"…" Gon menatap Killua lekat-lekat. Kemudian dia bersandar sedikit dari posisi duduknya di pinggir tempat tidur, terlihat berpikir.

"Apa kau tidak curiga? Kurapika tidak pernah mau diajak mandi bareng oleh kita, lalu bila dia melihat Leorio tidak pakai celana pasti Leorio langsung dipukul."

"Setelah kau bilang begitu, bener juga ya…"

"Apa kau tidak pernah berpikir kalau penampilan Kurapika itu terlalu… _feminin_ untuk dikatakan sebagai seorang laki-laki? Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki secantik seperti itu sebelumnya…"

"Bener, sih. Tapi…" Gon memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke samping. "Dadanya rata, tuh."

"Kan banyak perempuan yang dadanya rata," jawab Killua dengan pipi sedikit memerah.

"Hmm… Iya, sih… Tapi aku masih kurang yakin!"

"Bagaimana kalau kita selidiki?"

"Selidiki? Seperti detektif saja," Gon tertawa. "Bagaimana caranya?"

"Nah itu dia," sahut Killua sambil menunjuk Gon. "Aku tidak tahu caranya. Cara yang simpel tapi efektif."

"Aku tahu! Tanyakan orangnya saja langsung!"

"Bodoh. Pasti dia akan berbohong. Siapa tahu Kurapika memang sengaja menyembunyikan identitas aslinya karena suatu hal…"

"Kalau memang begitu, kita tidak usah selidiki, deh!"

"Jangaaan. Kita ini kan temannya. Harusnya kita berhak untuk tahu…"

Keduanya pun berpikir keras.

"Aku tahu! Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita ke kamarnya dan menanyakan hal-hal yang menjurus?" Gon mengutarakan idenya.

"M-Menjurus?"

"Iya, misalnya… Hmm… Siapa orang yang pernah menembaknya?"

"Jadi kita bisa tahu dari orang yang pernah menembaknya, gitu? Laki-laki atau perempuan, gitu?"

Gon mengangguk-angguk, bersemangat.

"Kayaknya kurang meyakinkan… Hmm… Bagaimana kalau begini saja. Kau pura-pura meminjam underwear-nya? Dari situ kita bisa tahu, apakah dia meminjamkanmu atau malah menolaknya karena alasan yang kurang jelas."

"Oh iya ya! Ide bagus tuh…"

Akhirnya kedua bocah itu memutuskan untuk segera memasuki kamar Kurapika di sebelah karena sudah tidak sanggup memendamkan luapan rasa ingin tahu mereka.

"Eh, tunggu. Kenapa harus aku yang minta pinjem underwear-nya? Hey, Killua! Kenapa aku? Jawaab! Killua curaaang!"

* * *

"Kurapika~" Gon mengetuk pintu Kurapika. Tidak ada jawaban.

"Mungkin sedang pergi. Aku tidak merasakan auranya dari dalam kamar ini," Killua mengambil kesimpulan. Dia kemudian membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam kamar itu.

"Tuh kan tidak ada."

"K-Killua! Apa yang kau lakukan?" tegur Gon ketika Killua membuka dan mengecek isi tas Kurapika yang teronggok di pojok kamar.

"Ini kesempatan kita! Ayo segera cek underwear-nya, Gon!"

Gon tidak punya pilihan lain, karena dirinya pun sebenarnya juga sangat penasaran. Akhirnya si polos itu pun ikut-ikutan.

"Hey! Sedang apa kalian?"

Killua dan Gon melompat kaget ketika mendengar suara dari belakang mereka. Tetapi yang membuat mereka lebih kaget adalah sosok yang menegur mereka itu.

Salah satu anggota _Genei Ryodan_.

"Sial! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini?" Killua langsung mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menyerang.

"Dari mana kau tahu lokasi kami berada?" tanya Gon ketus pada pemuda itu.

"Hah? Bicara apa sih kalian―"

Perkataannya tidak bisa diselesaikannya karena kedua bocah itu sudah menyerangnya. Tubuhnya dirobohkan ke atas lantai, lengannya dikunci di belakang punggungnya.

"Hei! Ribut-ribut apa ini?" Senritsu berlari ke arah kamar itu, diikuti Leorio di belakangnya.

"Senritsu! Leorio! _Genei Ryodan_ mengejar kita lagi!" seru Gon sambil menekan kepala korbannya ke lantai.

"Sial! Apa maumu? Balas dendam karena boss-mu sudah Kurapika lumpuhkan?" Killua lah yang mengunci lengan korbannya dengan kasar.

"Gon… Killua… Pfffft," Leorio berjuang menahan tawanya.

"Sepertinya kalian salah orang…" Senritsu pun ikut menahan tawa.

"Hah?" kedua bocah itu kebingungan. Salah orang? Tidak mungkin!

"Kami tidak salah orang! Orang ini memang salah satu anggota _Ryodan_! Dia ini yang suka memegangi handphone berwarna pink!" Gon meyakinkan kedua temannya yang lain.

"Kalau tidak salah, namanya adalah Shalnark!" tambah Killua.

"Pfffftt hahahahahaha! Coba kalian lihat dulu bener-bener siapa itu yang kalian tindih di bawah…" akhirnya Leorio tidak kuat juga menahan tawanya.

Heran, Gon dan Killua melihat korban mereka sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan tatapan yang lebih seksama.

"…eeeehhh? Kurapika?"

Seketika kedua bocah itu melompat dari tubuh sang korban, mata mereka terbelalak.

Kurapika berdiri secara perlahan, lengannya nyeri karena tadi dikunci Killua dan wajahnya linu karena ditekan ke lantai oleh Gon.

"Sejak kapan rambutmu jadi pendek begitu?" Gon menunjuk-nunjuk rambut baru Kurapika.

"Kau jadi mirip sekali sama Shalnark, tau!" Killua ikut posenya Gon.

"Sepertinya aku salah memilihkan model rambut untukmu, Kurapika… Maaf, ya… Aku tidak tahu soalnya kalau ternyata itu model rambut salah satu anggota _Ryodan_…" Senritsu merasa agak bersalah, karena dialah yang bertanggung jawab memotong rambut Kurapika jadi sependek itu.

"Ka… li… aaaaaan…" Kurapika sudah mengeluarkan aura mengerikan dari dalam tubuhnya. Gon dan Killua tidak bisa kabur kemana-mana, karena secepat kilat kedua lengan Kurapika sudah berada di leher mereka masing-masing, mencekik mereka berdua tanpa ampun.

"Ampuuun! Ampun, Kurapikaaa! Huweeee!" Gon merengek meminta belas kasihan.

"Kami tau kami salah! Tolong lepaskan kamiii!" rengekan Killua tidak kalah keras.

"Tiada ampun bagi kalian! Inilah balasan terhadap apa yang kalian lakukan, termasuk kejadian yang kemarin!" Ups, sepertinya Kurapika masih menyimpan dendam kejadian di pelelangan kemarin. "Lalu tadi kalian ngapain melihat-lihat isi tasku? Pasti kalian curiga lagi ya kalau aku ini perempuan atau laki-laki lalu ingin mengecek underwear-ku?"

"Tidaaak! Kami yakin Kurapika itu laki-laki! Tolong lepaskaaan!"

Setelah kejadian itu, Gon dan Killua tidak pernah lagi mencari tahu identitas Kurapika yang sebenarnya. Orang-orang pun tidak banyak lagi yang menyangka kalau dia adalah perempuan. Hmm tapi mungkin itu hanya sementara karena kalau rambutnya panjang lagi pasti keadaannya kembali seperti semula :P

**~Owari~**

* * *

Terima kasih buat para pembaca yang udah ngikutin cerita garing ini dari awal sampai akhir :D Review-nya please? :3

* * *

Omake! Berhubungan udah mau lebaran…

Gon: Keluarga besar Hunter x Hunter mengucapkan…!

All: Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri 1434 Hijriah…!

Killua: Minal Aidin Wal Faidzin…

All: Mohon maaf lahir batin…! Yeeey!

(Semua karakter Hunter x Hunter dari yang utama sampai figuran-figuran ga penting pun saling bersalaman)

Gon: Maafin aku yaa semuanyaa D':

Killua: Gapapa, Gon. Semua kezalimanmu udah aku maafin, kok ;D

Gon: Killua lebih zalim deh perasaan -_-"

Author: *Tiba2 ikut nyusup* Waah kalian pada ganteng-ganteng yaa pake baju koko dan peci :"D *Kedip2 genit ke Hisoka & Kuroro (?)*

Leorio: Hmph… Hmph… Pfffftt

Author: Eh, kenapa lu? Ketawa mulu dah dari tadi.

Leorio: Pffffhhaahahahaha! XD *sambil nunjuk2 ke Kurapika*

Kurapika: Ni orang kenapa makin sarap dah dari hari ke hari -_-"

Gon & Killua: *Ngeliatin Kurapika, terus ikutan ngakak* Buahahahahahaha! XD

Kurapika: Heeei kalian kok jadi pada ngetawain aku sih? DX

Author: Ya ampun, Kura-chan! Costume stylist dan make-up stylist-nya siapa sih di sini?

Illumi(?): Elu bukannya?

Author: …iya, ya.

Kurapika: Sebenarnya ada apa sih? D'X

Leorio: Nih, ya. Kalo Menchi, Senritsu, Machi, Shizuku, Pakunoda, atau Neon pake kerudungan sih wajar. Nah, elu?

Kurapika: Hah?

Gon: Kurapika cantik banget pake Kaftan Syahrini dan bulu mata anti badai! :D

Killua: Kerudungannya ga nahaaan, melambai2 ketiup angin gitu :3

Kurapika: Kalian ngomong apa sih― *ngeliat penampilannya sendiri di kaca* HYAAAAAAHHHHHH D8

Author: *mencoba kabur*

Kurapika: AUTHOR SIALAAAAN! *ngejar Author pake rantai yang sebelumnya udah dipanasin* KENAPA GW BUKANNYA DIKASIH BAJU KOKO TAPI MALAH KAFTAN PLUS KERUDUNGAAAN?

Author: *ngibrit* Karena Kura-chan makin cantik kalo pake begituaaan DX

Mizuken: Kurapika, jangan jadi OOC deh… Udah pake "gw-gw"an nih sekarang…

Kurapika: Diam! Sama aja kalian semua! Kenapa gw selalu sial kalo udah soal beginian? D'X

Author: Maapin, Kura-chaaan! Kan lagi lebaraaaan DX

(Terjadi pengejaran sengit antara Kurapika dengan sang Author)

Gon: Pembaca sekalian! Ga usah dipeduliin ya mereka :D

Killua: Sekali lagi makasih banyak buat pembaca yang udah ngikutin cerita ini sampai tamat! :3

Leorio: Maapin segala kesalahan dan kegaringan si Author yaa. Yang pasti sih itu semua salah dia, bukan kita-kita ;D

All: Bye bye~~!

(Terdengar teriakan Kurapika dari kejauhan)

Kurapika: Tega ya lo semuaaaa D'X

^^V


End file.
